<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart: Video Calling by Ainy_Da</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671195">Fanart: Video Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainy_Da/pseuds/Ainy_Da'>Ainy_Da</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainy_Da/pseuds/Ainy_Da</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just domestic AtsuHina on a video call with BokuAka &lt;3</p><p>AtsuHina Exchange gift for seacubes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart: Video Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/koucheese/gifts">koucheese</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you'll like it ;_; I haven't drawn full pieces in a while so I feel super unsure...</p><p>Anyway, I was thinking hard, came up with a few not funny jokes and decided to do happy times + domestic after all :) And I reeealy wanted to squeeze bokuaka somewhere for you, so here they're also happy on a vacation!</p><p>btw thanks for the song, now aphrodite by the ridleys reminds me of atsuhina too...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/fJ1bhVXj">Better quality</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>